The invention relates to throttle controls for marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to throttle controls for small outboard motors.
On small outboard motors, i.e. outboard motors without a reversible transmission, it is often desirable to have the engine idle above its lowest possible idle speed for such operation as back trolling. For ease of operation, some outboard motors have a stop mechanism which limits movement of the throttle control to limit idle speed and which can be adjusted by the operator in order to set the idle speed. Known stop mechanisms are adjusted with a tool such as a screwdriver. This can be inconvenient if the operator does not have such a tool at hand.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pats.:
Huitema, U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,094, Oct. 22, 1985.
Brazil, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,390, Feb. 21, 1984.
Zifferer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,428, Oct. 14, 1980.
Tschanz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,578, July 23, 1968.